Animals
by blueonyx
Summary: song fic to the nickelback song Animals. slight AU Roy is the bad boy in town and Ed just cant stay away from him. warning yaoi. please review


_DISCLAIMER: I don't own full metal Alchemist, if I did the movie would have been a yaoi!! Hee hee._

_I, I'm driving black on black Just got my license back _

_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_

_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_

_Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me Tonight_.

Roy griped the wheel tightly of the ageing impala and pushed down on the accelerator making the car speed but not as fast as Roy would of liked. It felt like liquid fire was running through his veins. The thought of tonight had been playing on his mind all day.He slowed down the car as he approached a neat looking housing estate and pushed the passenger door open.

_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out_

_I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run_

_Your mom don't know that you were missing_

_She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing_

_Screamin' _

Ed shimmed down the drain pipe next to his room and landed lightly on the night air soaked grass. The moon shone brightly laying a silver glow on everything even his golden hair was glowing a pale light. He looked both ways then gave the house a quick glance making sure he hadn't woken "the beast" as Ed liked to call her.

He had begun to hate the woman who had become like a second mother to him. Ever since she had found him hanging out with Roy and lost it. According to her Roy was a bad egg, just a street rat, someone Ed was way above hanging out with. But if she only knew what they got up too.

As soon as Ed saw the ageing sex machine round the corner (the car wasn't bad either) he ran and with a well placed jump he landed in the seat as Roy turned up the radio.

_Chorus_

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in, just get inCheck out the trouble we're in_

Ed wasted no time in ducking down low so he wouldn't be seen. But since he was down there anyway, he began to unzip Roy's tight black jeans and noticed at once that Roy had forsaken underwear and was already hard and waiting.

"It's a good thing I'm a fast mover or you could have made a mess in there"

Ed laughed as he wrapped his lips around the hot pulsating member as Roy gave a deep groan and his foot pushed down heavier on the gas.

Ed sucked lightly at first taking almost the full length into his mouth then sliding up to blow and lick at the tip. He then put his hands on Roy balls and begun to play with them as he began to suck harder running his tongue along a vein on the side of the cock. Roy fought to keep his eyes on the road as his hips rocked and he bucked up into Ed's open mouth.

"Oh god Ed where did you learn to give such good head?"

Roy called out in a heated yelp as he put one of his hands off the wheel and curled his fingers into Ed's sunshine hair as he gave a muffled response from Roy's lap and the vibrations from trying to speak was enough to send Roy over the edge. So much so that he nearly drove the car off road.

_You're beside me on the seat_

_Got your head between my knees_

_And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_

_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_

_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

_By now, no doubt that we were heading south_

_I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth'_

_Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch_

_It felt so good I almost drove into the ditchI'm screamin'_

_Chorus_

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

_So come on baby, get inGet in,_

_ just get inLook at the trouble we're in_

Roy righted the car and tried to catch his breath as Ed smirked and wiped the remainder of the love away from his lips as the car slowed to a stop by the old train tracks . "You really are something else. You know that!"Roy said putting an arm around Ed's waist and pulled him closer. Ed purred back into Roy's ear as climbed into the back seat. "Hum yeah I think you said something like that before you nearly killed us a minute ago."

Roy just laughed in response as he followed Ed's cute tight ass. "Well find me one guy who wouldn't lose it when you're doing that to him" "A straight one."Ed laughed as Roy began to attack his neck licking and biting a trail up to Ed's lips and savaged them plunging his thong greedily into the younger blonde's mouth.

As Ed ran a hand up Roy's shirt and pulled it over his head only breaking the kiss for just a moment. Roy's hands fumbled with the buttons on Ed's shirt as his belt quickly disappeared and Ed then began to undo his own pants when he froze in Roy's arms. "Did you hear something?"Ed whispered as Roy noticed Ed's mood shift and twisted to look around out the fogged up windows. "It's nothing, no one knows where we are. It's probably just a bum or something. Don't worry I'll protect you" Roy purred into the crook of Ed's neck as he started to suck at it once again. "Hey right! I need you to protect me."Ed said pushing against Roy's chest and laughing as Roy kissed down to Ed's belly button before he caught a glimpse in the windscreen. "OH SHIT!"Was all Ed got out before Izume brought the base ball bat down on the hood of the car making both boys jump a mile.

Roy landed in the front seat and went to start the engine when he found the keys weren't where they where meant to be.

"Oh shit the keys! Look on the floor I think I knocked them out when I followed you to the back seat!!"

Roy said in a blind panic in his voice as the car door was ripped open and Roy was dragged out.

_We were parked out by the tracks_

_We're sitting in the back_

_And we just started getting busy_

_When she whispered "what was that?"The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are_

_And that was when she started screamin'"_

_That's my dad outside the car!"Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition_

_Must have wound up on the floor whileWe were switching our positions_

_I guess they knew that she was missingAs I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was Kissing_

_Screamin' _

It didn't take long for her to beat Roy senseless while Ed tried to pull her off but it was no use. She was to strong. When she was sure he got the message she ordered Ed to the waiting car. He stood there for a moment not wanting to do anything she said before Roy pulled himself off the ground and smiled at him. "Hey do you want to come to prom with me?"He asked surprising everyone including himself. "Are you crazy? We'll get lynched if we go together"Ed yelled back forgetting Izume was there. Roy shrugged and pulled his T-Shirt back over his head and tossed Ed his. "I don't really care I want to go with you."Izume cleared her throat and Ed went to her car seeing his brother sitting in the back with a guilty look on face. "Gees Al your killing me "Ed sighed putting his seatbelt on and shaking his head as Al hung his head. "

She was going to hurt me if I didn't tell. What did you want me to do and besides I'd like to see you explain away the hicky's on your neck?"Al whined from his seat as Izume stared the car and Ed pulled down the mirror in the visor to look at his neck."That bastard!"Ed grunted and folded his arms across his chest. "Well we better get you a suit for this prom then."Izume said with a smirk as Ed and Al starred at her with open mouths. "How about a white one?"

"Oh yeah then you can use it to burry me in when we get killed for being gay"

Ed said rolling his eyes as she continued portending not to hear him.

"Yes white will look good on you. We'll head into town and get one for you in the morning"

With that Roy's car past there's and him beeped and blew a kiss at Ed who went bright red.

"this is gonna end like a scene from a bad horror movie"

Ed sighed but he couldn't keep the smile from creeping across his lips.

After all we all know what happens after prom.

_Chorus_

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

_So come on baby, get inWe're just a couple animals_

_Get in, just get inAin't nothing wrong with it_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

_We're just a couple animals_

_Get in, just get in _

_The end!_

If you liked please review or I'll never know what you thought.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
